


幻谈

by mizutama



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 00:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizutama/pseuds/mizutama





	幻谈

楔子·真选组副长的证词

首先我要强调一点，针对这次山崎监察官能神经症发作伤人的事件，我们不轻易接受任何媒体的采访；同时，我要求将这次采访如实记录，请不要做任何扭曲原意的删选改动……是的，真选组保留追究一切法律责任的权利……那么现在可以开始了。……案发时间的话，确切地说是周五晚11点。当天晚上大部分真选组成员已经出动维持幕府要员的晚宴秩序，小部分队员分流至居民区进行夜巡，屯所内除了我之外并无其他人当值……正在执行任务的山崎监察由于突发性自律神经失调，于任务途中自行返回屯所并实施了袭击……具体形式是以烟灰缸猛击头部，当时我并未意识到山崎监察病症发作，所以未及时作出反应……本次事件仅为单纯的突发性意外事件，请勿传播任何非官方采访记录和捕风捉影的坊间传闻……稍后精神鉴定中心会出具更为具体的检查结果……对不起，其他信息无可奉告。

对了，记者先生，你现在正戴着手表吧？请问现在的时间是……？

……8月7日23时43分吗？好的，非常感谢。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CH1.落日

四周一片寂静。

陈旧的居民楼在日暮时分染上了夕阳的余晖，未黯的柔光在水泥墙上折射出一层暧昧的橘色。

远看宛如天国之景。

有鸟群盘旋着从头顶飞过。

山崎退轻轻调下监视设备的角度，关上录音器械。

这是山崎进行监视任务的第三天。

今天也平安无事地度过了。

明明可以收工回屯所，山崎却感到有些无趣。

连续三天做着一成不变的监视工作，地点还是在周围空无一人的废弃居民楼，着实有些寂寞过头。

在孤身一人的世界里，时间与空间都被无限放大，仿佛每度过这一秒钟的煎熬，下一秒的大脑都会宕机变回一片空白。

真的会有人能忍受这样的痛苦吗？

不，这样的人确实存在。

由于支架的收缩而半垂着头的监视设备中，倒映出年轻男子模糊的身影。

那是正好处于山崎奉命监视的屋子正上方的房间，男子今天也默默地站在残破的厨房中，慢条斯理地在流理台上操作着意面机。

几乎可以一动不动站上一天的奇妙男子。

起初山崎以为他是这次事件的相关人士，然而经过多日观察后，山崎推测那可能是一名精神有问题的青年。不知道是什么原因，男子每天都会出现在废弃的居民楼中，在流理台前站上一整天来制作意大利面。

是因为这里寄托着他珍贵的回忆吗？

他亲手做的意面是要带给他的妻子还是女儿呢？

他的亲人还在人间吗？

突然发现想入非非的自己有些好笑，山崎阖上镜盖关闭了监视设备。

此时是黄昏。

正是所谓的逢魔之刻。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

CH2.隙间

“哈？那应该只是普通的流浪汉而已吧。”

一如既往的刻薄语调。

说出这话时，应该连他本人都没有察觉。山崎无比清楚真选组副长土方十四郎只是很普通地回着话而已。既没有厌恶之情也没有戏谑之意。只是……

“就是说啊，会想这么多的也实在是太少女心了点吧？”

居酒屋里响起一阵哄笑。

没错，就是这种情况。只要土方一提出观点，总有人喜欢随声附和。在这种状况下，论点被驳倒的人就会变得异常可悲。明明是在很认真地提出问题，而且也并不好笑，却往往沦落为众人取笑的对象。

而很不幸的，这一悲惨的丑角位置通常都非山崎莫属。

山崎撇了撇嘴，忽然觉得之前的发现也不再那么有趣了。

“啊，又发现尸体了呢。”

“真的诶……最近这种事也太多了吧？”

“唔……死后1年才被发现什么的，想想真是令人不寒而栗。”

“这就是所谓‘无缘社会’的产物呢。”

劣质电视里播送的实时新闻又将众人的话题引向了别的方向，大家都兴致勃勃地讨论着。

山崎瞥了一眼电视机。

新闻里正播放着警方发现尸体时的现场影像，由于突发心肌梗塞而猝死的独居男子在死后一年都无人发现，直到邻居难以忍受异味而报警，警方才发现了他已然死去多日的事实。

在专业人员的努力下，一直安稳坐在书桌前的枯骨终于告别了椅背，倒地长辞。

年迈的邻居老人在镜头前战战兢兢地诉说着经过。

由于老眼昏花，明明一年中无数次隔着阳台与窗内的枯骨对视，老人却误以为青年是在用功学习。直到真相大白之时，回想当初才感到毛骨悚然……

山崎忽然感到有些隐隐的不安。

没有再去看电视中的画面，山崎端起酒杯嘬饮起来。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

CH3.生成

他正置身于黑暗之中。

既没有风也没有光，他的世界除了这间屋子就只剩下黑暗。

山崎退与面前流理台上的冰冷机械面面相觑。

无机质的金属表面泛出一层幽光。

心跳声不断增大，逐渐变成了震耳欲聋的轰鸣。

山崎并非孤身一人。

面目模糊的黑影正紧紧攥着他的手，试图将山崎的手指强行放入机器中。

空置运转的意面机发出即将崩坏的刺耳声响。

在无情的锋利切口下，他的手指将变成什么呢？

 

山崎退惊喘着从噩梦中醒来。

这是监视的第六天。

斜阳慵懒地射入屋内，在墙壁上打出一片眩目的光晕。

今天也是风平浪静的一天……本来应该是这样的。

然而在意识到自己置身何处之后，山崎的神经再次紧绷起来。

顾不上散落一地的瓶装水和袋装食物，山崎粗暴地抬高仪器的监视角度，对着黑幽幽的观测口睁大双眼。

片刻之后，山崎失望地将监视器推到了一边。

这是第六天了。

自从第一次看见开始，那个男人一动不动地在房间里站了6天。

他到底在干什么？

尤为骇人的是，那台意面机有时还会发出工作的噪音。

如果说那个人已经死了的话……

 

山崎不敢再想下去。

监视任务还有一天，但是山崎决定提前向组织汇报。

他决不能在黑暗中继续等待下去。

 

这一切究竟是在哪里出的错呢？

对于山崎那狂人般的‘奇谈谬论’，这一次土方罕见地没有提出任何反驳。

对于垄断组织决策权的领导者们来说，有时候光凭一句话就已足以否定一切。

“没有调查的必要。”

山崎怔怔地望着那个男人。

宛如即将崩坏的机械悲鸣声在黑暗中如潮水般涌来。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

CH4.长梦

山崎一声不响地走在路上。

他的影子因一边肩膀的脱臼而歪斜，在地面上呈现出一副可笑的情状。

明明没有月亮，周围的建筑却依然界限分明地伫立着。

真是可恶的夜晚，让人想装傻都没有机会……山崎漫无目的地想着，瞥一眼手上已经开始干涸的血迹，又想到：总算是结束了。

完结。完了。万事休矣。

在忍无可忍的时候，他用烟灰缸袭击了副长。

仿佛对此完全没设想到似的，那个男人露出了讶异的神情，然后那么轻松地就被他放倒在地。

就连鬼神一样强大的战力都因这可笑的结果而显得不值一提。

明明是一时冲动，山崎却没有后悔。

肩膀也因为过于用力而脱臼了。

另一点无比幸运的大概就是当时大家都不在场了吧。

但是被他们找到的话，活着离开江户恐怕就成了不可能之事。

成为戴罪之身已是不可避免，严重的话恐怕会被判处死刑。

可这些山崎都毫不在意。

 

打开门的时候山崎几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛。

明明眼前的一切都无比眼熟：墙壁一如既往地破旧颓败，窗台上的苔藓也始终如一，所有物品都谨守本分原地待命——

唯独那个本应站在流理台前的男人，此刻却毫无踪迹。

一步一步地逼近流理台，少顷，山崎看到了地上规则的黑色鞋印。

那是他经常见到的印花图案。

山崎茫然地想着，有些无措。

原本默不作声的冰冷机械突然开始运转。

濒临损毁的残破机器似乎在向他发出邀请。

原本微不可闻的细小声音，在这个宁静的夜晚中正在逐渐变得清晰。

一波又一波的轰鸣，从涓涓细流化作洪水猛兽。

山崎望着眼前锋利的银色漩涡，由衷地笑了。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

尾声·万事屋老板的证词

呐，我说——记者先生，你听说过‘解离反应’吗？主要表现？唔，怎么说呢……就拿某部推理小说的主人公来举例好了，主人公在年少时有一个孪生兄长，由于没有禁受住生母的诱惑而发生了母子乱伦的大惨事，于是自觉无颜苟活的兄长上吊自杀了——不过事实上，这起事件里并没有任何人死去。……怎么回事？哈哈，说出来的话很简单啦，主人公根本就没有什么孪生兄弟，一切都是受不了与生母乱伦后的自我谴责而制造出来的心理安慰而已，简单来说，主人公通过自我催眠来解离自己，使得自己的黑历史变成‘他人之事’。这么说的话你明白了吗？……接下来的事你也许已经猜到了——不瞒你说，我在攘夷战争时期也学习过催眠术。这在当时的医生中似乎很流行呢，伤药短缺的时候用来激发伤员的求生意志可是非常有效喔……嘛，不过其实也不是多了不起的事啦，这个世界上并不存在完美无缺的催眠术，所以它一旦破除，施术者就毫无办法了……你问那怎么办？傻瓜，换个没在被催眠者身上失败过的施术人不就行了吗？……总之，这也不是什么长久之计，而且运用不当的话很可能会适得其反，所以战争结束后我就没有再用过了……直到那天，那个青光眼的家伙一个人来找我……我也是没办法啊，毕竟人家又是哀求又是下跪的，是个人看见了都会没法不管的嘛……那个时候我才知道，吉米——啊，也就是山崎监察——的官能神经症已经很严重了，这次是直接把手指绞到屯所的意面机里，还好发现得早，不然就难以收拾了……大概是觉得没办法再看着自己部下这样下去吧，那个青光眼的——纠正，是真选组副长土方十四郎阁下——就来找我想办法解决这件事。

老实说我是不太赞成用催眠术啦，不过也是实在被别人拜托了没办法，其他的方法又不管用，才……总之我对于催眠方案想了很久，最终决定利用吉米最近一次使用意面机的自残事件来突破防线。催眠的过程意外地顺利，吉米自愿去了那个废弃的居民区，还以为是组织派他出任务……我通过催眠指使他要做的，就是看着对面楼的模型假人还原他自我伤害时的场景，一般来说，从那种角度和距离看过去，基本都会误以为是真人吧。‘一个人孤零零地待在楼里站在意面机前面，是想干什么呢’，普通人都会这么想吧？这会进一步加深他对此事的记忆，然后在最后一天，当他在催眠的指令下进入房间一窥究竟的时候，会发现那不过是个被摆放在那里的模型假人罢了。并没有任何人被意面机绞伤手指，一切只不过是他看到假人时产生的误会——这样一个完整的‘解离反应’就完成了。

不过这个世界上还真是没有完美无缺的催眠呢……没有把官能神经症患者的临床表现考虑进去，是我这次最大的失败。吉米的官能神经症存在轻度的被害妄想，会把别人对他的反馈无限放大，进行完全负面的推理和判断，所以才会做出袭击上司的举动……真是事事难预料。总而言之，这次催眠是彻底失败了。……什么，你问怎么办？记者先生，真是的，这种事情可别来难为我们这种庸庸碌碌的小市民啦。

对了，记者先生，话说现在几点了？

……8月7日23时43分吗？原来如此……看来还得……不，我只是随便感叹一下啦。原来都这么晚了……唔，那么我就告辞了。记者先生，后会有期，再见。

END


End file.
